interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Male
English Etymology , borrowed from Old French , (Modern French ), from Latin , diminutive of . Pronunciation * , , * *: * Adjective # Belonging or referring to the sex which is generally characterized as having the smaller gametes (for species which have two sexes and for which this distinction can be made) which fertilize the female-produced eggs. #* 2009, The Guardian, 11 Sep 09: #*: "It's very complex area," said Bowen-Simpkins, a consultant gynaecologist. "The male hormone is what gives bulk to muscles and bones so they are at an advantage." # Characteristic of or relating to men, or male animals. #* 2009, The Guardian, 11 Dec 09: #*: "While No Doubt are avid fans of the Rolling Stones and even have performed in concerts with them, the Character Manipulation Feature results in an unauthorised performance by the Gwen Stefani avatar in a male voice boasting about having sex with prostitutes," the band's lawyers alleged. # Of instruments or tools: designed to fit into or penetrate a "female" counterpart, as in a connector or pipe fitting. Synonyms * manly, masculine * plug, pin Antonyms * female * neuter Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Catalan: , , , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: (of humans), (of animals and plants) * Dutch: mannelijk, man-, mannen-, mannetjes-, masculien * Finnish: (of humans); , (of other creatures) * French: , * German: * Hungarian: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: mascule * Latin: , * Norwegian: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Armenian: * Catalan: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Interlingua: masculin * Latin: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Swahili: * : мъжки (mǎžki) , мъжка (mǎžka) * : masculí , masculina * : lalaki * : ᎠᏍᎦᏯ (asgaya) * : malina, vira * : * : ἄρσην (ársēn) * : (arsenikós) * : karlmaður * : maskulo * : maschio, maschile * : 雄 (おす, osu) * : masculin, bărbătesc * : fearail , fireannach * : మగ (maga) * : akûãîba'e (t-) * : erkek Noun # Someone of male, masculine gender, whether human, (sexual) animal or (sexual) plant. Synonyms * boy Antonyms * female Translations * Alabama: naani * Arabic: , , * Armenian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: , * Japanese: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: * Latin: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Arabic: , * Armenian: , * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: mannetje , mannetjesdier * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Japanese: , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: * Meru: * Polish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Czech: * Dutch: mannetje , mannetjesplant * Finnish: * Indonesian: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swahili: * : * : мъж (mǎž) * : mascle * : lalaki * : * : * : , , ** : ἄρσην (ársēn)/ ἄρρην (árrēn) , ἄρσεν (ársen)/ ἄρρεν (árren) * : me * : -ul * : masculo * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : akûãîba'e (t-) See also * macho * masculine * ♂ Anagrams * * amel * Elma * lame, lamé * lema * meal Category:1000 English basic words Category:English homophones ---- Danish Pronunciation * * Verb # grind, mill # paint ---- Dutch Noun # inflexion of maal (all senses) Verb # ---- Esperanto Adverb male from the prefix mal-'' (antonym) + ''-e (indicates adverb) # on the contrary Category:Esperanto adverbs ---- Estonian Etymology Coined ex nihilo by Ado Grenzstein in the 19th century. Noun male # chess Anagrams * emal * lame Category:Estonian nouns male ---- German Verb male # # # # ---- Italian Pronunciation * , Adverb male # badly, wrongly Antonyms * bene Noun # evil, harm # pain, ache, illness, sickness, disease Antonyms * bene Derived terms * andare a male * far male * farsi male * grande male * mal d'auto * mal di gola * mal di mare * mal di testa * mal di denti * mal di fegato * meno male * non c'è male * poco male Anagrams * * alme * lame * mela Category:Italian adverbs ---- Latin Etymology From . Pronunciation * Adverb # badly # wrongly # cruelly, wickedly Derived terms * maledīcō * malefaciō * nōn male Related terms * malus ---- Norwegian Verb male # paint # grind (to make smaller by breaking with a device) # purr (of a cat, to make a vibrating sound in its throat when contented) Category:Norwegian verbs ar:male br:male de:male et:male el:male es:male fa:male fr:male gl:male ko:male hr:male io:male id:male it:male kn:male kk:male sw:male ku:male la:male hu:male ml:male nl:male ja:male no:male oc:male pl:male pt:male ru:male simple:male fi:male sv:male ta:male te:male th:male vi:male zh:male